cowfordsteampunksocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Steampunk Parlor Games
The Shopkeepers- This is a good game to exercise a knowledge of the various productions of nature. Each person in the company represents a shopkeeper or merchant, who has some goods on hand which he wishes to dispose of; but no two persons may choose the same trade. Any one may start the game – say, for instance, the draper – and he commences, we will suppose, by observing to his next neighbour, “I have some silk for sale; is it animal, vegetable, or mineral ?” To this the reply would be, “Animal, for it is the production of the silk-worm.” The correct answer having been given – we will assume by the chemist – the latter turns to the person next him, with an inquiry suited to his trade; say, “I have some glycerine for sale; is it animal, vegetable, or mineral?” The rejoinder would be, “Either animal or vegetable, for it may be obtained from either vegetable or animal fat.” The merchant, in his turn, may say, “I have some shell-lac for sale; is it animal, vegetable, or mineral?” and should receive the reply, “Animal, for it is obtained from an insect.” So the game goes on, the ingenuity of each, as it proceeds, being taxed to mention some article of his stock, the origin of which may not be within the knowledge of the person addressed. Carnelli - a group of people arrange themselves in a circle, with the nonplaying judge (or “Carnelli Master”) standing in the center of the circle. The Carnelli Master starts the game by pointing to one of the players and saying a title. The pointed-to player must continue the game by saying a title himself, which must connect to the previous title in some way, such as having a word in common, having a common creator, shared an actor, or other linkages of a similar nature. Pun linkages are allowed. Play proceeds around the circle, with each player naming a title that connects to the last one said. If a player is unable to come up with any title within the allotted time (kept by the Carnelli Master; generally, the time limit reduces as the game proceeds) he or she is eliminated and must move outside the circle. If a player names a nonexistent or incorrect title, a title that does not legitimately connect with the preceding one, or a title that has already been used in the current game, another player may challenge it, and such challenges are ruled upon by the Carnelli Master, whose judgments are said to be “arbitrary, capricious, and final”. If the challenge is upheld, the challenged player is eliminated, but if the challenge is rejected, the challenger is instead eliminated. The winner is the last player remaining after all other players have been eliminated. The Captain’s Cat – All players sit in a circle, and the first player describes the captain’s cat with an adjective beginning with the letter ‘A’ (for example, “The captain’s cat is an adorable cat“) Each player then does the same, using different adjectives starting with the same letter. Once everyone has done so, the first player describes the cat with an adjective beginning with the letter ‘B’. This continues for each letter of the alphabet. Hundred Candles – 100 candles are lit. As each person tells a ghost story or tale of the supernatural, one candle is extinguished. It was first played as a test of courage, later it was rumored to summon a supernatural entity. It can be used to tell any kind of short story or anecdote. TEGWAR – “The Exciting Game Without Any Rules” is played with or without cards, may have stones, or balls, cricket or baseball bats, or any other equipage – or none at all. It may be played with an umpire who “knows” the rules, or a small group among the players “knows” the rules and backs one another up during play. (also known as Fizzbin, Kleebob, I Win, Pai Tai, Double Cranko, Creebage, Spat, and many other names) Petals Around the Rose - Five dice are used. For each roll of all dice, there is a single numerical solution. The players then attempt to arrive at this solution by inductive reasoning. If they do not, the Potentate of the Rose will tell it to them, and it is their task to figure out the solution for the next roll. The person who discovers the secret to the game becomes a Potentate of the Rose. Other games: Cripple Mr. Onion, Thud!, Stealth Chess, Tragic: the Gathering, Stars and Comets, Seahorse, Numberwang, Double Fanucci, Trinkets, Green Glass Door, Jewels in the Sand, Skitgubbe, and many others. Prepared by: Airship Othernaut and OctopodiCon, LLC http://octopodicon. org Category:Article